


Sound & Complete (fanmix)

by Eloriee



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Nick è tutta colpa tua, canon a parte il bonus finale, figurarsi se mi fossero piaciuti, sì ridete di me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix ispirato alle serie Cut&Run e Sidewinder di Abigail Roux e Madeleine Urban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound & Complete (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/gifts), [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts).



> Questo è quello che succede quando leggi storie che non avevi nessuna intenzione di leggere, perché le amiche te ne parlano così tanto che è inutile fare resistenza. Siete autorizzate a dare la colpa a Nick O’Flaherty (anche se, per motivi a me inspiegabili, Ty e Zane si sono beccati una sfilza dei miei brani preferiti al mondo… shhh, non dite una parola!) 
> 
> Non è nulla di che, ma volevo farvi un regalino per ringraziarvi delle belle chiacchierate di queste settimane. Mi sono divertita un sacco, ed è tutto merito vostro ♥
> 
> I brani sono in ordine cronologico della serie, considerando anche i libri dei Sidewinder.

 

**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=br5xBGZNLA8&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYD4dXvXVtqT_Eap8-HoUyS7))

 

1\. **Kiss With A Fist**  
by Florence And The Machine  
_(Ty/Zane)_

2\. **Wake Me Up When September Ends**  
by Green Day  
_(Zane/Becky)_

3\. **Only Happy When It Rains**  
by Garbage  
_(Ty/Zane)_

4\. **Lights**  
by Nellie Veitenheimer  
_(Nick &Ty) _

5\. **Numb**  
by Linking Park  
_(Zane &Beverly) _

6\. **Flames**  
by Vast  
_(Ty/Zane)_

7\. **Miami**  
by Counting Crows  
_(Ty/Zane)_

8\. **Black Flies**  
by Ben Howard  
_(Liam &Ty)_

9\. **A Case of You**  
by James Wolpert  
_(Ty/Zane)_

10\. **Tears Of The Dragon**  
by Bruce Dickinson  
_(Ty/Zane)_

11\. **Home**  
by Depeche Mode  
_(Nick/Kelly)_

12\. **Make Belive**  
by The Burned  
_(Sidewinder)_

13\. **Crystal Ball**  
by Pink  
_(Zane)_

14\. **The Flood**  
by Billy Lewis Jr.  
_(Nick &Ty)_

15\. **Lucky**  
by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat  
_(Nick/Kelly)_

16\. **We Must Be Killers**  
by Mikky Ekko  
_(Nick)_

17\. **You'll Follow Me Down**  
by Skunk Anansie  
_(Nick &Ty)_

18\. **Blood on My Name**  
by The Wright Brothers  
_(Ty)_

19\. **Run**  
by Snow Patrol  
_(Ty/Zane)_

20\. **Latch**  
by Sam Smith  
_(Nick/Kelly)_

Bonus Track. **Love Runs Out**  
by One Republic  
_(Liam/Julian)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un gioco di parole da nerd matematici/informatici che Zane sicuramente apprezzerebbe. Se siete curiosi buttatelo su google oppure domandatelo direttamente a me e fornirò spiegazioni più dettagliate :)


End file.
